Dr. Hart
| placeoforigin = United States | lg15 = 10298 | youtube = | revver = | myspace = | actor = Sean Vincent Biggins | first = Who's that girl? | last = Chapter 12: Journey's End | blogs = List of Dr. Hart's blogs | series = LG15 }}Dr. Calvin Hart was a life extention researcher who worked with Verdus Pharmaceuticals and a key character in Season 2 of Lonelygirl15. He was a graduate of Columbia University and Cornell, and as of October 2007, he had worked with the company for twenty-two years, encouraging the use of the nature based nutraceuticals, restorative hormones, and cutting edge pharmaceuticals created by Verdus. Background The Mysterious Tapes In a press release from the company on October 19th, 2007, Verdus announced that Dr. Hart would be hosting a panel at the "This Life" medical conference being held in Pasadena. At the time of the release, he was involved in Verdus's "Live Longer and Stronger" research group based in Los Angeles. Strangely enough, Jonas sneaked his cell phone camera on a tour of the Lullaby Project camp, and photographed Dr. Hart in the birthing tent. Jonas was left to wonder why "some guy who's an expert on Life Extension would be in a pre-natal care center". Shorty after leaving the encampment, Jonas began receiving mysterious VHS tapes outside of his motel room in Mexico. On them, Dr. Hart, who's face could not be seen, was seen treating a young woman in a gloomy-looking hospital. He ran a series of tests on her, but did not appear to do a very thorough job with his examination. His main objective seemed to be improving Gina's quality of breathing. Among other treatments, he gave her green pills, which improved the quality of her breathing slightly, but also caused diarrhea, chills, and vomiting. After receiving information that it was Dr. Hart in the video, Jonas went to find him. When Jonas found him, he was packing his bags to leave his tent, and he told Jonas that he was the one who sent him the mysterious VHS tapes. Teaming up with TAAG Once out of the encampment, the two sat down and Jonas was told about the trait positive girls who were having their blood dangerously altered, causing them to become sick and die early deaths. Dr. Hart told Jonas that he had recently become concerned about the fact that these girls' were being altered in the womb to create test subjects, and brought his concerns to Ted McKinley, the vice president of Verdas's biotherapeutics, who vehemently denied the lab results. After his argument with Mr. McKinley, Dr. Hart came back to his lab to find it completely ransacked and a cryptic message, "Do the Math", scrolling on his computer screen. After coming to L.A. with Jonas and Emma, Dr. Hart took the two of them right to the door of their enemy, Verdus, to run tests on Emma in a proper facility, barely escaping the guards by tricking them into thinking he had Ebola in a vial. A few days later, Emma and Dr. Hart appeared to bond over jokes and cookies while discussing Gina's case and the aspects of remaining Trait Positive. In a post, Jonas explained to us that he learned Dr. Hart actually used to be the assistant of Isaac Gilman when he worked at the Wyman Foundation, however, when he switched to working for Verdus Pharmaceuticals they became rivals, as the Wyman Foundation and Verdus are very competitive with each other. Days after bonding with Emma, Dr. Hart and Jonas had to take her underground to escape from the "corporate thugs" sent from Verdus who were stalking them. Although Emma was defiant to Jonas and didn't want to go, a quick visit with Dr. Hart convinced her to go along with the plan, discouraging Jonas and making viewers question the nature of their relationship. Turning the Tables Dr. Hart was kidnapped by the Order when he and Jonas went to meet a reporter that would run an article on everything that had happened with TAAG. A note was sent to Jonas which he believed was from the reporter- but it was really from the Order. At the site, Dr. Hart was kidnapped. The next we see of Dr. Hart is at the village nestled between hills. It seems to be that the village caught fire. Dr. Hart approaches Emma and tells her, Jonas, and Jennie to run. They do not, and an SUV pulls up revealing a Watcher, Lucy, and Gina. Emma is taken away with Dr. Hart and Gina, and we are told that the whole idea was Dr. Hart's plan. In Girl Tied Up we find that Dr. Hart lied from the beginning to get Emma for the Ceremony. In return he would save Gina. We also discover that Dr. Hart has very strong romantic feelings for Gina. He considers her his soul mate. A week later, Dr. Hart posted another video, explaining in detail how he had struck a deal with the Order to hand over Emma to them, in order to save Gina's life. He was seen again when Daniel tried to save Emma from William Porter's house block, and apparently sent Gina with Daniel. When it came to performing the Ceremony with Emma later, Dr. Hart apparently poisoned the Elder present and helped Emma to escape. He was immediately chased by watchers, and eventually managed to upload a final message, telling the world about Bree's and Gina's origin. He has not been seen since, and is assumed dead. Theories Follow this link for theories about Dr. Hart.